


Ca$hmere [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, FanWorks Con, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: If you a rich bitch, clap your hands.





	Ca$hmere [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for FanWorks Con 2019 - Premieres  
Warnings: Lyrics NSFW

**Music:** "Ca$hmere”  
**Artist:** Ramengvrl  
**File Info:** 3:22  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2019/08/21/cashmere) | [DW](https://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/309374.html) | [Tumblr](https://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/187155408536/crazy-rich-asians-vid-ca-hmere-edited-by)

****


End file.
